¿En que pensaba?
by Hime-Nami
Summary: Kagami Taiga no entendía como habían acabado de ese modo. Si bien ser compañeros de equipo y que el menor había decidido ser la sombra del pelirrojo había dado un paso para llegara donde estaban. ADVERTENCIA LEMMON


**Título:**¿En que pensaba?

**Paring:**Kagami/Kuroko

**Reseña:**Kagami Taiga no entendía como habían acabado de ese modo. Si bien ser compañeros de equipo y que el menor había decidido ser la sombra del pelirrojo había dado un paso para llegara donde estaban, aún le tenía complicado el hecho de que habían acabo así, siendo parecidos a una pareja de amantes en una preparatoria, se juntaban para entrenar a deshora del entrenamiento habitual del equipo, salían a comer juntos y terminaban teniendo relaciones en la casa del mayor.

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencias:**Lemon.

**Rating**_**:**_M.

**Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.**

Un roce, solo un roce había bastado para que los labios del pelirrojo se abalanzaran sobre los del peliceleste, buscándolos y tomándolos sin preguntar siquiera, solo saborear los suaves labios del más bajo hacían que su beso se transformara a uno más salvaje, adaptándose a la personalidad del mayor. No tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para acorralar el delicado cuerpo blanquecino a la pared y así poder explorar aquella delicada piel con sus grandes manos.

Un pequeño bufido seguido de un golpe directo en uno de sus puntos débiles en la zona abdominal hizo que se detuviera y se separara solo para poner atención al golpe que tenía su nombre.

-Ungh... -se quejó llevándose la mano al lugar golpeado- ¡¿Ha qué a venido eso, Kuroko? -exclamó en un susurro, frunciendo su ceño.

-Lo lamento, Kagami-kun. Pero te he repetido varias veces que debes de controlar tus instintos reproductivos. -La voz del inexpresivo chico era calma, como muchas de sus distintas expresiones.

-Tsk... no lo digas de ese modo... -mencionó mientras se separaba del menor y tomaba su bolso de cambio para terminar de ordenarlo- Haces que parezca un pervertido o algo así... -

-Uhm... -le siguió con la mirada y luego retomó sus cosas para hacer lo mismo, sin comentar nada más-

Kagami Taiga no entendía como habían acabado de ese modo. Si bien ser compañeros de equipo y que el menor había decidido ser la sombra del pelirrojo había dado un paso para llegara donde estaban, aún le tenía complicado el hecho de que habían acabo así, siendo parecidos a una pareja de amantes en una preparatoria, se juntaban para entrenar a deshora del entrenamiento habitual del equipo, salían a comer juntos y terminaban teniendo relaciones en la casa del mayor. Ni siquiera comprendía bien lo que sentía por el mas bajo, era una especie de querer protegerlo combinado con atracción hacia su mística presencia, nunca sabía lo que el menor estaba pensando ni lo que quería demostrar realmente, esas cosas eran las que le ponían de malas algunas veces. _¿En qué pensaba...?_

Tomó su bolso y se lo llevó al hombro mirando de reojo a su compañero que aún no terminaba de ordenar sus cosas, Kuroko se dedicaba a ordenarlas, en cambio Kagami, solo las tiraba dentro de su casillero y ya.

-Hey, Kuroko... -dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para observar al menor que al ser llamado quitó la vista de su casillero y la llevó hacia el más alto

-¿Kagami-kun? -mencionó poniendo la misma cara de nada de siempre.

-Ah... -observó las facciones del contrario y cerró sus ojos acercándose al más bajo, golpeó en la misma zona donde minutos antes le había dado el contrario- Me la debías, maldito. -sonrió triunfante a su venganza mientras volvía su andar hacia la salida de los camerinos.

-... -se llevó una mano al lugar golpeado cerrando uno de sus ojos- eso ha sido un golpe bajo... -susurró tomando un poco de aire antes de cerrar su casillero y salir tras el mayor para alcanzar su paso.

Era cierto, aunque hiciera todas esas cosas de "amantes" nunca habían dejado de ser amigos para los de afuera de su pequeño círculo, seguía con el mismo tipo de relación que habían tenido siempre solo que con la única diferencia de que tenían relaciones sexuales de ves en cuando ¿Pero eso cambiaba algo en ellos?. Taiga miró de reojo a su compañero tratando de sacar alguna respuesta a esa pregunta, pero mirarle el rostro, esas facciones tan finas y al mismo tiempo poco entendibles, hacían que su cabeza se llenara de incógnitas, por que, seguían siendo amigos, ¿No? Aunque tuvieran relaciones, nunca había manifestado un "Te amo" al contrario, pero ¿Debía hacerlo? A él no le molestaría decirlo, después de todo sentía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el menor, ¿Pero si el contrario no sentía eso? Después de todo nunca había leído con mucho entendimiento las reacciones de Kuroko ¿Y si no le correspondía? Además, era igual con todo el mundo, sin mencionar a sus ex compañeros de equipo de la secundaria ¿Acaso era así con todo el mundo?. Dudas, dudas y más dudas se acumulaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Kagami se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello con fuerza, pensar todo aquello hacía que se hiciera un lío tremendo y eso le molestaba.

-¡AAARGH! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil? -exclamó de la nada haciendo que el peliceleste se sobresaltara ante la extraña e inesperada reacción del más alto-

-Kagami-kun ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento, incomodándose un poco ante la mirada penetrante que ahora era dirigida hacia él -¿Acaso has olvidado algo?

-No... -negó con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada, seria, del menor- Kuroko, tengo que hacerte una pregunta! -exclamó al final tomando al menos por los hombros para así aproximarlo a él- Nosotros... -¡KUROKOCCHI~!

La voz de un tercero hizo que el pelirrojo se quedara estático en su lugar quitando todo rastro de seriedad en su rostro para cambiarlo por uno de sorpresa y aunque no lo admitiera, algo de vergüenza ante aquella escena, en cambio Kuroko, solo se asomó hacia un lado para comprobar quien le llamaba. Se separó rápidamente del peliceleste y se paró a su lado poniendo mala cara al ser interrumpido.

-¡Woah! Kurokocchi, sabía que eras tú! -El rubio, tan animado como siempre a penas tuvo chance se acercó al mencionado abrazándolo, tomando y girando un poco con él como si fuera un muñeco o algo por el estilo-

-Kise-kun, no des vueltas... -mencionó algo mareado mientras le reprendía-

-Ahahaha, lo siento, lo siento~ -sacudió su mano- Es que sabes que el verte me pone de este modo y ya sabes, no me puedo controlar.

-Deberías. Un día de estos por andar de este modo te pasará algo.

_¿Por qué en ese momento?_ Era la pregunta que pasaba por el pelirrojo mientras veía la inestable conversación que tenían esos dos. Sin dudas aquel rubio ya le había dado mala espina desde hacía unos partidos atrás y desde que se reencontró con su compañero pasaba casi todas las semanas por la preparatoria Seirin causando alborotos entre las féminas y robándole la atención a todos y metiéndole conversa a Kuroko. Le molestaba, ¿Acaso no tenía algo mejor que hacer en estos momentos? Siempre que se aparecía sentía como el rubio se encargaba de tirarlo a un lado y dejarlo excluido a la conversación que tenían, sabía que no tenía derecho a meterse, después de todo se conocían de antes, pero exactamente eso era lo que le inquietaba.

Kagami observaba como su conversación fluía mejor que antes, eso era irritante. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo como si no le importase. Aquella molestia había sido detectada por los ojos juguetones de Kise, que se limitó a sonreír para sí divertido.

-Hmn... -pasó su brazo por el hombro del más bajo, abrazándole de ahí y acercándolo más a él, mientras observaba de reojo al tigre retándolo con la mirada-

-_Solo te está provocando, solo te está provocando..._ -se repetía una y otra vez mientras apretaba sus puños y trataba de ignorar las acciones del rubio.

-...No lo creo, después de todo si es Kurokocchi, seguro todo irá bien~ -mencionaba en un tono total de juego mientras tomaba de la barbilla al más bajo para que le mirara a sus ojos ámbar-

El rostro del peliceleste no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, más bien se podía apreciar algo de aburrimiento al escuchar las mismas palabras siempre. Era todo adverso en Kagami, que peleaba por no tomar en cuenta al ser sobrante, cosa que Kise sabía que su trabajo estaba dando resultado.

- Aunque claro, todo sería mejor si te viera todos los días y te tuviera siempre entre mis brazos~ -

Ya. Ese había sido lo único que toleraría ¿Que se había imaginado aquel rubio diciendo esas palabras? El pelirrojo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, arrebató a Kuroko de los brazos de ese rubio con mala racha y, para sorpresa de ambos lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó al hombro tomándolo de esa manera se lo llevó de vuelta por donde venían, sin siquiera mirar atrás ni tomar en cuentas los reclamos de a quien cargaba.

-¿E-es enserio...? -mencionó para sí algo sorprendido el rubio, mientras veía como el gran sujeto se marchaba con su amigo al hombro-

-Bájame... -repetía nuevamente mientras observaba que volvían por las calles que estaban cerca de la preparatoria. Era la primera vez que se veía incómodo, y era que llamaban un poco la atención viendo a dos estudiantes así- He dicho que me bajes, Kagami... -

-Y yo te dije que no lo haré, maldición. -repitió reacomodando al chico en su hombro para que no cayera. No estaba de buen humor y tampoco iba a caer tan bajo de hablar en un lugar tan público.

Regresó al instituto y se metió a los camerinos no sin antes cerciorarse de que no estuviera nadie en el gimnasio, sabía que el entrenamiento había acabado hace unas horas, pero lo que no le gustaría era encontrarse con alguien en ese momento. Entró a los camerinas aún con Kuroko en su hombro y cerró la puerta tirando su bolso a un lado. Puso a su compañero en el suelo pero no lo soltó, y en cambio de eso se adueñó sin previo aviso de los labios del menor, no lo iba a dejar escapar, no esta vez, no toleraría que alguien más tocase lo que fuese suyo, al menos por su parte.

El peliceleste no entendía la acción del mayor, de repente se había vuelto agresivo y había decidido actuar de esa forma, aún así, no iba a desistir de las acciones de su opresor y si eso le ayudaba a descargarse bien lo recibiría. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la húmeda lengua del mayor abría camino desde su boca y descendía por su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos se colaban bajo sus ropas.

Sabía que el cuerpo del menor era delicado, pero en ese momento no lo tenía en demasiada consideración, acordarse de las molestas palabras de Kise hacían que no pensara demasiado. Sin separarse siquiera del peliceleste se fue acercando a los casilleros para apoyarlo ahí y tomar nuevamente sus labios, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de tocar esa delicada piel y quitar la molesta playera de Kuroko. Mientras Kagami se le arrojaba encima y cargaba el cuerpo blanquecino del contrario con fogosos besos y algunos chupones que comenzaron a hacer gemir al peliceleste, esos gemidos que tanto le gustaban y necesitaba oír, aumentó su intensidad. Estaba en eso cuando sintió esa erección que crecía entre los pantalones del contrario y le provocaba placer, buena respuesta.

Pronto tanto los pantalones y bóxers de ambos habían desaparecido entre ambos par de manos subiendo y bajando por ambos cuerpos semi sudados y excitados. Los gemidos y acallados gritos inundaron los camerinos. Fue cuando Kagami dio a entender que llegaba el fin de la preparación. Tomó a Kuroko de los muslos y lo elevó un poco acomodando la punta de su miembro en la entrada, apretó sus dientes y comenzó a entrar lentamente en el más pequeño. Un nuevo gemido salía de la boca del menor pero fue acallado por la enorme mano del pelirrojo que seguía entrando hasta llegar al final.

Cuando estuvo dentro por completo comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente como si diera razón a su primer nombre que tanto relacionaban con un tigre. Deslizó sus manos de los muslos hacia arriba, tomando las manos del peliceleste para posicionarlas en sus propios hombros, así estaba más cómodo y Kuroko podría apoyarse en él, luego de eso volvió a posicionar sus manos en la cadera del contrario, comenzando con un vaivén que el contrario comenzó a tomarle ritmo poco a poco, sentimientos encontrados y desencontrados ¿Acaso hacía bien obligarle a hacer eso? Independiente de la respuesta, en ese momento ambos eran absorbidos por el éxtasis del momento. La intensidad no había decaído ninguna vez desde que habían comenzado a hacer aquello, y esta, era la primera vez que lo hacían fuera de la casa del pelirrojo, aunque fuese de forma medianamente obligada.

Sintió como no era dueño de su cuerpo, gemía y sentía como entraban y chocaban dentro de sus paredes internas, como el vaivén que hacía contra la pelvis del mayor mostraba su efecto. El espeso líquido deslizándose en su interior, derramando el suyo propio sobre el abdomen del mayor, el semen de ambos goteando con facilidad mostraba el fin de todo. Kagami apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, mientras que el contrario de forma instintiva le abrazó, acariciando su espalda de forma tranquilizante. La sensación del orgasmo, suyo y ajeno, estar dentro de él, besarlo, sentir sus delgados brazos rodearlo, todo eso era satisfacción y seguridad para el pelirrojo, al menos así sentía que el otro le pertenecía, que le correspondía.

Se mantuvieron unidos por unos minutos y luego se separaron, para comenzar a limpiarse, aprovecharon las duchas que estaban ahí mismo para asearse y así quedar limpios. Kagami había sido el primero en terminar de bañarse y ahora se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, tenían suerte de que la entrenadora les obligara a tener un cambio extra en sus casilleros o sino abrían que tenido que ponerse las prendas sucias.

-Kuroko… -mencionó lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro, que estaba aún en las duchas le escuchara.

-¿Dime? –respondió mientras se asomaba por la puerta y se dirigía a tomar sus prendas. Se detuvo un momento y luego observó al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado- ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo de hace un momento?

-Eer…. Bueno… -desvió la mirada un momento, Kuroko era tan directo como siempre y hablar de aquel suceso ahora le avergonzaba, su forma infantil era tan evidente como siempre- Lo que pasa… es que… hmn…

-… -El contrario solo le observaba, ladeando un poco su cabeza esperando su respuesta-

-Nosotros… nosotros somos amigos, tú sabes… -comenzó a hablar mientras abrochaba sus pantalones y daba algo de rodeo antes de ir al plano. Tomó algo de aire y observó de reojo al menor- ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

-¿Uh? –alzó una ceja por primera vez en todo el día. Aquella pregunta la encontraba algo ilógica. Aún así se limitó a responder- ¿Acaso has estado dudando todo este tiempo de nosotros? –preguntó acercándose al mayor- De verdad eres idiota, Kagami-kun. –Dibujó una sonrisa- Creí que había sido claro cuando te dije que quería ser tu sombra, pero creo que eres tan idiota que tenía que explicártelo bien… -suspiró sentándose en las piernas del mayor para robarle un beso, que aunque algo sorprendido de que fuera Kuroko quien diera el primer paso, fue recibido a gusto por Kagami. Duró unos minutos antes de que se separaran por aire- Te amo… -le susurró en su oído.

Escucharle decir esas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse, era cierto, quizás había sido el idiota más grande del mundo en pensar todas esas idioteces. Pero le molestaba el hecho de que Kuroko conociera a tantas personas, para él todos siempre encenderían su alarma de peligro cuando estuvieran cerca del peliceleste, después de todo Kuroko lo era todo para él. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

-… También te amo… -dijo tomando las mejillas del contrario con sus manos para robarle un piquito de sus labios y luego besar la frente del otro.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **He aquí mi nueva creación, me sentí inspirada escribiendo sobre ellos y es que a decir verdad amo esta pareja, si, muchos pueden decir que es lo más normal del mundo emparejar a los protagonistas y yo les puedo decir, que sí es normal xD Pero yo específicamente soy de las que repudian las parejas entre protagonistas, pero con ellos es totalmente diferente, amo como actúan e interactúan entre ellos~ 3

Si encuentran algo raro el lemon, es por que pasó un pequeño incidente que tuvo que ver con que se haya borrado todo y tuve que reescribirlo ;A;U

Bien dejo de escribir mis incoherencias, si es que las leen(¿).

Espero les haya gustado y pues, ya saben, soy algo nueva en esto y sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!


End file.
